Screw Cheeseburgers, There are Psychos in Paradise
by xxxTalesxxx
Summary: MU glitches and the soul storage is dumped in the Bahamas. Crack, chaos, and catastrophe ensues.


A/N: Okay. So, this is total crack and one big subliminal advertisement.  
All I can say is that you should expect the worse and most crazy situations occurring, and that you should prepare to lose a few brain cells.

-x-

It could have been ripped off of a postcard. He had been placed into a land of shining sun and whispering wind, the waves crashing rhythmically onto the sandy shore, the scent of Pina Coladas on the breeze, a suitcase by his feet, a program in his hand. He was at first blinded and confused by the sudden change in location; since when had eternal nothingness turned into a blissful paradise, and where exactly was he?  
Light Yagami hadn't moved since his arrival three minutes prior, his mind still drinking in the various sights while struggling desperately to come up with an answer. He clutched the booklet in his hand as he internally searched for any source of logic in this-  
That could help him.

The male skeptically lifted the sheets of florescent paper, reading:

"Dear Light Yagami,

MU has had an internal hard drive error and must be treated. This process will take an unknown amount of time. In order to compensate for this error, you have transported to another dimension in your physical form in order to store your soul until the system is fixed.

Code Error: XI556-4633-JU86.  
Please call Windows for support and try starting in Safe Mode?"

He flipped to the next sheet, eyebrows crinkling as an incredulous look graced his features. What was this nonsense?  
The packet consisted of a map, daily dress codes for dinner and what was to be served, a list of sports and activities, and a directory. Slapping it shut, he placed his head in his hand and bit his lip.  
This was not as planned by any means. His instinct was to push on and discover what sort of fiasco he had been thrown into, but the idea of waiting for a better explanation was also tempting.

Grabbing the suitcase with one hand, the God of the New World marched down the paved path towards the buildings in the distance, intent on understanding what in his name was going on. He passed several festively painted bungalows on his journey before emptying out into a central area with a large pool, numerous lounging devices, and a tiki bar.  
Instead of heading directly to the reception desk, which the map had identified as the building directly opposite of him, he halted to look at the lone figure swimming. He broke the surface magnificently, beads and sheets of water erupting from the surface in seeming slow motion as the bright, bright sun reflected off them, giving the man a blindingly beautiful appearance. His silhouette danced upon the radiant blue, and Light was mesmerized by the sheer glory of the action.  
He stepped to the edge of the pool, squinting in order to get a better glimpse of the figure, and to perhaps introduce himself to such a magnificent person.

"W-Watari?" He gasped, dropping his suitcase and stepping back in sheer horror.  
"What the hell?" He shuddered and convulsed, gagging on his own saliva, feeling completely and utterly violated to the utmost degree. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm swimming," the old man replied calmly. "You must have arrived recently. L and some of the others are already here."

Opening his mouth to inquire about what other people could possibly be congregating at this hellhole, he was aware of the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He turned around, but he was too late. Instantly two bodies were upon him, Misa and Takada tackling him with such force that the group fell into the pool.

"LIGHTO-KUN. MISA-MISA MISSED YOU SO MUCH. TELL TAKADA TO GO AWAY. LIGHTO-KUN~."

Light, it's been such a long time! I can't believe we've had such a chance to encounter each other in death. It must be destiny, correct?"

Light allowed himself to be contended over, staring blankly at the blue sky.

He really wished he was in MU again.


End file.
